helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Kidnapped
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info As you were discussing the kidnapping of the duchess and concluding that the suspect would inquire more information via various ways, you got an invitation from the Olineaux family. Is it a coincidence? Or the suspect is text Objective Persuade the Jorcastle and the Olineaux to calm down. Rewards EXP +1 320 500 Diamond +50 Celestials Master x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Vicky titled "Vicky's Prayer" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, today a very shocking thing happens right under our eyes. I am sorry to let you see that scene, and thank you for coming out in time to stop it from getting worse. Hamilton has taken some servants to look for Uncle Zoe. Aunt Christie has not came to her sense. Hugh and Balfey are still small kids. Therefore, I have to temporarily take the responsibility to handle the family affairs. Since I have had memories, Uncle Zoe has always looked at everyone graciously, but somehow he sometimes looks lonely. Until now, I still don't understand why he showed such expression from time to time. But that doesn't matter. I hope he can be safe, not only because the family needs him, but also because Hugh and Aunt Christie. They need him so much. I also hope that you can take good care of yourself when you go out. Finsel is no longer the place it used to be. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Who do you think did this? Magda: Are you referring to the disappearance of Jiu and the Duchess? Eliza: Yeah. Magda: I do not know. It seems that everyone is possible. Eliza: Why? Magda: The Olineaux and Jorcastle family have been competing with each other. And I saw Duke Olineaux and Duchess Jorcastle quarrel with each other in the banquet a few days ago. As for the Bavlenka family, it seems that anything bad can possibly be related to them. Eliza: Ugh...... Magda: At present, the Saint exists in name only and the Bavlenka is in power, with the other nobility casting a greedy eye on the power. What's more, the abuse of black powder and the infiltration of foreign forces... I don't know who else can control their desire at this time. Moreover, Viscount Sakan also looks mysterious today. He appeared right after Miss Marvelia was taken away... Is this a coincidence? Eliza: We haven't got any news from the patron for some time. Magda: I feel that the Viscount has not finished his words... Eliza: Maybe we should not suspect the Viscount. Magda: Mother, we should not deny any possibility. Eliza: If I have to pick someone to be the suspect... I would say Duke Olineaux. Have you mentioned that Balfey wanted to catch the Sulla? Magda: Yes, Duchess Jorcastle once sound out the Olineaux family at the banquet, and their reaction was ah... a bit strange. However, this does not explain - Eliza: We should not deny any possibility. Magda: ... Eliza: If the Olineaux family did that, then they will have more little tricks, maybe they will come to you to find out more information... Maid: Madam, Miss, someone just sent an invitation. Magda: From whom? Maid: It was sent by the servant of Olineaux family. Magda: Mother...! Eliza: Anyway, you should attend it, at least, it is a good opportunity. Story Chat 2 Vicky: I heard that people at that time would put a big jug in the center of the banquet hall, and put a certain proportion of wine and water in the jug. Later, when people wanted to know how's the progress of the banquet, they would find out by pouring a glass of wine from the jug. If the taste is strong, it means that the banquet is going smoothly, the guests are happy, everyone is busy with indulging and forgetting to pour water into the jug... ...? Miss Ellenstein? Magda: ...? Vicky: Are you tired? Magda: Ah, sorry, I just lost my mind... Vicky: So... let's do something that will bring your attention back on me? You have to take it seriously. Magda: You... : Story Root 2 : Vicky: Your dress today... well, it seems that you are really tired. Let's talk again next time. : Ends Story Root 1 Vicky: You must be tired of hearing the line that I'm about to say. Magda: Don't make fun of me. In fact, I'm absent-minded because you... You are wearing a riding suit again today? Vicky: Err... You must have heard about it, yesterday the Duchess was... Zoe: Vicky. Vicky: Uncle, you... do you feel better? Zoe: I... Cough... cough! Christie: Didn't the doctor tell you to take some rest. I can host the party today. You don't have to... Zoe: I feel much better, Christie, don't worry about me. Moreover, staying with young people at this time will make me feel much better. At least I can comfort myself that I'm not too old to do anything. Is Mr. Barbalius here? Christie: ...He is waiting for you in the study. I was planning to ask the servant to tell you after you were awake. Zoe: That's good. I woke up just on time. Take me there, don't let the proud ambassador wait too long. Balfey, help me get over there. Magda: (...the duke's face looks pale.) Zoe: By the way, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: My lord? Zoe: Yesterday something important happened in Finsel. Duchess Jorcastle was kidnapped. One of the leaders of the four families was publicly kidnapped. This is the day that I feel most shameful even since Finsel was founded. But in any case, it happened. And I know everyone has some speculation about it. Hugh: Miss Ellenstein, are those people blaming us for the disappearance of Duchess Jorcastle? Magda: Yes, after what happened... there are some unfriendly voices outside. Hugh: They're framing us! Zoe: Haha... Hugh, don't care about it. After all, the relationship between our family and Jorcastle family recently has been friendly... in a subtle way. Balfey: Father, you are very optimistic. Zoe: Young man, life is way long ahead. At a certain stage, you will understand that an optimistic mind is more important than a higher status, more power, and even the glory of the knight... Christie: Cough, cough, cough! Zoe: Oh, forget about what I said about the glory of the knight. All in all, cultivating an optimistic mind is one of ancient lectures of Olineaux family. Hugh: You said yesterday... Vicky: Stop complaining, Hugh. To some extent, Uncle Zoe is right. Magda: (The Olineaux family feels so weird.) (The feeling of getting along with family almost made me forget how chaotic it is in Finsel now and how dangerous their situation is.) (Is this the atmosphere between family members?) (If my family were still here, how will we got along? Will they encourage me like this...) Zoe: However, Miss Ellenstein, although there are a lot of voices saying that it's the Olineaux family that behind the disappearance of Duchess Jorcastle, I can assure you that Zoe is too old to not be able to distinguish between what should be done and what should not be done. Magda: So this is why you ask me to come over today? Zoe: Ha ha...... Some people say that the dance balls of Finsel shall never come to an end, which is obviously an overestimation. In short, please dance at your will when you still can. Magda: (What does the duke mean?) Zoe: Cough...! The envoy should be waiting for a long time. Let's go, Balfey. Christie: I'll have people check if the medicine for Zoe has been prepared. Hugh and Vicky, please keep company with Miss Ellenstein. Hamilton: Madam! Christie: What happened? Hamilton: Yong master Gonzalo broke in with some guards! Hugh: Is he crazy? Gonzalo: Don't underestimate what a son is capable of in order to find her mother back~ Christie: Gonzalo, what do you mean? Gonzalo: Hand over my mother! Hugh: Have you lost your head in your home before going out? How can Duchess Jorcastle be at my house! Gonzalo: Not here? It doesn't matter, I have time to wait for you to tell the truth~ Hamilton: Master Hugh, he brought a lot of soldiers with him. Now we are surrounded. Gonzalo: As long as I can't find my mother, you will have to stay here. Hugh: That's illegal imprisonment! Gonzalo: No, no, no, I have already told the Saint about this action. In other words, this action is absolutely in line with law and jurisprudence of Finsel. Vicky: That's dirty. Gonzalo: All in all, unless you release my mother- Barbalius: I am very sorry about my sudden intrusion, but is this how Olineaux treating your guests? By putting them waiting in the study? Young master of Jorcastle? What are you doing here?! Christie: Envoy Barbalius? How did you come over? Zoe has been on his way to meet you... Haven't you seen him? Barbalius: If the duke is talking to me in the study at the moment, I will not rush into this place. Vicky: Hamilton! Hurry! Send people to find my uncle and Balfey! Gonzalo: Miss Vicky, Mrs. Christie, don't worry. Look, isn't it Balfey? He comes back safe and sound. Balfey: Hmm... why are you all staring at me? Christie: Balfey, where's your father? Balfey: Father? Oh... Yes, I was about to accompany father to the study room. But I met a servant on the road who told me to meet you. Then father said that he can go alone, so I came back. Mother, for what do you ask me to come here? Christie: Ugh... Balfey: Mother, why are you sighing? I... Did I make any mistake? Magda: (I hope... they can find the duke.) Hamilton: Madam, I have already asked them to search the house, but we didn't find the whereabouts of the duke! Christie: ...!! Hugh: Mother, are you alright? Gonzalo: Humph! What a coincidence! As soon as I came to your house, the duke disappeared. Hugh: ...Coincidence? My father disappeared when you came to our house. Did you plotted this? Gonzalo: The duke is missing? Who knows if it's a show you played to fool me! Hugh: Wait! My father is missing. Everyone in the room could be the suspect, you can't leave! Gonzalo: What if I insist to leave? Vicky: Then I'd like to see if you are capable of leaving. Barbalius: Errr... Seems like a fight is on the verge of breaking out. Gonzalo and Vicky: (At the same time) Shut up! Magda: Excuse me, can you listen to me? Gonzalo: ... Vicky: ... Magda: Now both Duchess Jorcastle and Duke Olineaux are missing. Our top priority should be to find the two missing families' leader, not to... continue the meaningless quarrel here. Christie: What you said makes sense, but we have no idea what... Gonzalo: Do you have any clues, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Mr. Gonzalo, tell me who would benefit from the fight between Jorcastle and Olineaux family? Gonzalo: ... Magda: In other words, who gave you the advice and permission to look for the Duchess here? Of course, you can say that this is guide of the Saint. But everyone knows... who is the person that brought you here. Gonzalo: Miss Ellenstein, why care about who asked me here? I will not miss any chance for me to find my mother! Hugh: (Humph, you really are a green peacock with empty mind.) Balfey: (...What does the green peacock mean?) Magda: Lou told me in front of Alan, the Captain of the Guardsmen and Xavier, the master mage of Spiral Spire that it's Bavlenka that has been producing Black Powder although I have no idea how. But there will be no mistakes, and she... Vicky: She is also an accomplice. Magda: Yes... She wanted to take the blame herself, but her tick was seen through by Master Xavier. Vicky: You fool. Gonzalo: If so, the Sulla War is a play directed by the Grand Duke. Hugh: So what happened to your mother has nothing to do with us~ Gonzalo: So what happened to Duke Olineaux has nothing to do with Jorcastle~ Hugh: That is hard to say. Gonzalo: Then I also have reason to suspect that the disappearance of Duke Olineaux is a play directed by yourself? Christie: ...Enough. Young master Gonzalo, I am sorry about what happened to your mother. But if I am the one behind all these, while her son is wasting time in the town, I would have already transported her out of the town. In short, your mother is still waiting for your rescue, no matter what, please hurry. Gonzalo: ...City gate! Your Grace, thank you for reminding me! Magda: (The Duchess looks... different.) Christie: Miss Ellenstein, I am sorry to have you watched a farce, but thank you for your kindness. At least you have helped us figure out a very important thing. We will take over from here. I will ask someone to send you back. Story Chat 3 Eliza: I did not expect Duke Olineaux to disappear as well... Magda: Before the duke went missing, he told me to believe that he's not the one who kidnapped Duchess Jorcastle. Eliza: Ugh... Magda: About this... Does the patron tell you? Eliza: Tell me what? Magda: Whether it is the disappearance of the Sulla, or the missing of the two family leaders of the four families, the patron did not tell us any information. Mother, this is unusual. Eliza: You... should not doubt the patron. Magda: You don't sound as positive as you were last time. Eliza: Ok, this is really unusual, but maybe the patron has been a little busy recently, or... Magda: You should not deceive yourself. Eliza: Cough, I know, I will contact him later, you don't have to worry too much. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10